Bookstore
by leasha
Summary: Oneshot.AU. Edward is a depressed, single parent. Bella is the girl that serves him everyday, and happens to have a crush on him. What happens when he finally notices her? [both humans]


**Bookstore**

**One-shot**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for Edward's baby, the bookstore and anything that isn't familiar to you. The lyrics belong to ****Andrew W.K., and the song is "She Is Beautiful".**

**Warning: there is a bit of sexual content. It's not that graphic, but still…**

_

* * *

_

_She is beautiful  
The girl is beautiful_

* * *

It was a one night stand that started it all. They were both drunk, and weren't thinking clearly. So, being intoxicated, they had sex. That was the beginning of their relationship. Three months after that night, he got a call. It was Jennifer--his one-night stand--she said that she had something to tell him. At first he was reluctant to meet her, but once he heard the desperation in her voice, he agreed. And so, that was how he found himself, six months later, helping her give birth to their child.

Unfortunately for him and the baby, she died after she gave birth. You see, she was a perfectly healthy woman, but she had complications during the pregnancy. She held their baby, Elizabeth Lillian Masen, while he snapped a picture.

That was the end of their relationship. Less than a minute after the picture was taken, she was dead.

And that is how he became semi-depressed. You see, he never loved her the way two married people did; their love was a brother/sister kind of love. He was a year older than her--she was just starting college.

Her life was gone and he blamed himself for it. He blamed himself for the pregnancy, for the fact that their daughter would never have a mother, and the fact that Jennifer would never find her true love--even though her feelings for him were more than a brother/sister thing.

So this is how he found himself coming to the same place, at the same time, being served by the same person everyday.

* * *

_I never knew girls existed like you  
But now that I do  
I'd really like to get to know you_

* * *

He came in everyday at 6:30. Sometimes he sat and stared out the window, other times he read a book. But everyday he bought the same black coffee from her.

She had a major crush on him, while he barely noticed anything. But one day, things changed.

She was gorgeous. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail; she had chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. She looked extremely soft, and though she didn't know it, had the body of a goddess.

He stared, transfixed, at her. She put his cup of coffee on the table and blushed. He finally noticed her. Before she turned away from him, he smiled. She blushed even harder and smiled back, before walking back to the counter.

The same thing happened everyday for two weeks.

Now, he had the courage to talk to her. After she set his coffee down and they smiled at each other she walked back to the counter.

"I'm taking my break now," she called to her boss. He merely nodded in response.

She took off the apron and walked over to the book section. She quickly became lost in the romance section. She picked up book after book, reading the summaries and smiling to herself.

This was what she wanted. She wanted that everlasting love. The ones you see in movies and books--but never in real life. She wanted a Prince Charming to sweep her off of her feet, and take her away from this Hell-hole.

The town wasn't that bad--unless you enjoyed the small towns. The towns were everybody-knows-everyone-else's-business. Forks wasn't a bad place, it was a perfect family town. The teenagers here didn't have wild parties everyday and get drunk. The crime rate was extremely low, so most police officers found themselves bored.

But she didn't care. She just wanted her perfect romance. And though she was embarrassed to admit it, she wanted that wild, passionate sex--the ones that left you wanting more.

But little did she know that the man of her dreams was sitting in the bookstore. Well ok, she had a feeling it was the guy, but she wasn't completely sure.

And she was way to shy to just walk up to him talk--even though every fiber of her being was begging her to.

So she stood there, reading the back of a romance novel, completely oblivious to everything happening around her.

He stared at her, transfixed again. He was finally ready to walk over to her and talk.

_Just get it over with. You can do it._

He walked over to her and said hello. She looked up and blushed when she saw who it was.

It was him. The guy she had a crush on, ever since he walked into the store less than a year ago.

He was gorgeous. His bronze colored locks were messy--as if he had just rolled out of bed. He was tall too, he easily towered over her. He was most defiantly above 6', and he had pale skin too. His green eyes were sparkling with delight, but she could see a hint of sadness there.

"Hi," she said back to him.

"What's your name?" he asked, liking the way she blushed.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," she said smiling.

"Edward Masen," he said and held out his hand.

They shook hands and that was the beginning.

More than a month had passed and they were good friends. Her feelings for him were stronger, while he had a feeling he was falling for her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked her. He was finally going to tell her about his daughter.

"No," she said slowly.

"Well, you do now," he said and smiled.

"What are we doing?"

"Nothing, there's something I need to show you," he said.

When she got off of work, he drove her over to his large house. The house was beautiful. it was three stories and was painted a soft white color. He led her into the living room where his cousin, Emmett, was sitting with his wife, Rosalie. They quickly stood up and walked over to them.

"Bella, this is my cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie," Edward said as they shook hands. Rosalie was surprisingly nice. She didn't glare at Bella, or make a remark.

Edward quickly led her up to the third floor. He towed her down the hall to his room. "Promise me you won't freak out and leave."

"Edward I would never do that," she said and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow and sighed, "yes, Edward, I promise."

"Good," he said and pushed the door open. His other cousin, Alice, looked up at them and smiled. In her arms, was a little baby girl.

Alice stood up and gave Edward the baby. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Bella stared at the baby in confusion. "Is she yours?"

Edward merely nodded as she gasped. She looked closer at the baby and noticed that she looked like him. She had the same green eyes and pale skin. The only difference was her hair. It was black, just like her mother. Bella reached her hand out and Elizabeth grabbed onto her pinky. Elizabeth smiled at her and attempted to talk.

"She's adorable! What's her name?"

Edward stared at Bella in amazement. He was 99 percent sure that she was going to run, but she surprised him.

"Elizabeth Lillian Masen," he said softly. He grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the couch. Elizabeth yawned, as they sat down.

"Are you sure you don't want to put her to bed?" Bella asked softly.

Edward got up and walked over to the crib. He placed the sleeping baby into the crib and walked over to Bella.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" she asked, clearly hurt.

"I was afraid that you were going to leave," he admitted shyly.

Bella smiled and shook her head. Suddenly Edward leaned closer to her. They closed their eyes and shared a sweet kiss. The kisses started out slow and innocent, but as they kissed they started becoming longer and more passionate.

And in the briefest moment they pulled away he whispered: "finally." She smiled and brought his head back to hers.

* * *

_And though I never know you  
I look at your face.  
To tell you that I love you  
Don't know what to say  
You're everything I got, you beautiful girl  
The only thing I live for in the whole wide world_

* * *

After that day they spent every waking moment together. Edward's entire family loved Bella and she loved them too. But she loved little Elizabeth even more.

As Bella and Edward were walking with Elizabeth she faced him suddenly.

"Edward," she said shyly.

"Yes, love," came the instant reply.

"What ever happened to Jennifer?" she asked. Edward was quiet for a few minutes.

"She died," he said flatly.

"How?"

"After the birth. She was an extremely healthy person, but she had a lot of complications during the pregnancy. She was extremely small for her age, so that was a problem too. The doctors weren't sure what happened.

"One minute she was fine, and the next she was dead. I had just taken a picture of her and Elizabeth. The next thing I know they are taking the baby away and rushing me out. the doctors came out five minutes later and told me she was dead."

They both walked in an awkward silence after that. As they were heading back to her house, she asked a question. "Did you love her?"

"No. My feelings toward her were strictly brotherly ones."

* * *

_I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
Going to throw it away  
And talk to you  
She looks good  
She looks good  
And it's true  
And it's true  
The girl is beautiful  
She is beautiful_

* * *

The week after that, Edward and Bella had his house to themselves. His aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle, were away for their anniversary. Rosalie and Emmett were in Paris, on their vacation. Alice and her husband, Jasper, were out bonding with Elizabeth. So Edward and Bella were having a nice romantic date at the house.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Bella asked Edward as they cleaned up the dishes.

"Well, when you have a kid, you kind of need to be able to cook," he said.

Bella walked into the kitchen and began washing dishes. Edward just watched her with lustful eyes. He walked over to her and grabbed her waist. Taking one hand away, he turned off the faucet and placed the dish in the sink. He spun Bella around and captured her lips with his. Their kiss quickly became passionate. He grabbed her and placed her on the wet counter. He pressed himself against her, feeling himself harden in response.

She moaned in his mouth and pulled back. Edward placed kisses along her neck.

"Not here," she moaned.

Edward picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up the stairs. They didn't get far because he kept on stopping and slamming her into the wall. They eventually made it into his bedroom. He shut the door with his leg and proceeded to throw her on the bed.

They quickly became lost in their passion. Their kisses were becoming hotter and it was matter of time before they would take the final step. Soon, their clothes were flying off and they were kissing each other everywhere. As soon as they were both completely naked they slowed down.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

"Of course I do," she replied smiling.

The condom was slid on and he was inside her. Her fingers dug into his back while he pressed himself closer to her. They moaned and pressed against each other even harder. It was pure bliss and ecstasy. This was exactly how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives.

So it was no surprise that they were married in less than a year. They were currently sitting on a bed in Chicago, while Elizabeth watched TV. They were here, visiting Edward's parent's grave. They were also planning on moving into his old house.

But Bella had a secret. It wasn't a bad secret, no, it was a fantastic one. You see, she was currently 3 months pregnant. And that night, while they held each other in bed, she whispered her secret in his ear.

His heart leapt with joy as he kissed her.

They had everything they wanted; they had both found love. Now they were starting their family.

* * *

_She is beautiful  
The girl is beautiful_

* * *

**T H E **

**E N D **

**

* * *

**

**So, what did you think? It was originally going to be longer, but I forgot what I wanted in it. It was a bit rushed, so I apologize for that. I'm also sorry that there were spelling/grammar mistakes. You see, it's summer therefore I'm extremely lazy. I was too impatient to have someone edit it, and I didn't feel like editing it, so I'm really sorry about that. **

**Oh, yeah. Everyone should listen to the song! It's really, really good.**

**Review please!**

**Alicia**

**P.S. - To anyone that reads my other stories, check out my profile for the reason as to why I haven't updated yet!**


End file.
